High school dxd Shattered Grid
by Issei legendario
Summary: High school dxd shattered gird es una historia la cual convina la serie de comics de los power rangers en una historia que promete accion romance entre los protragonistas y una historia que espero les gustes como a mi me a gustado escribirla para que la lean y me apoyen con esta idea que espero y les guste si mas aqui les presento High School dxd Shattered Grid nadie esta a salvo


High School dxd Shattered Grid

En una ciudad de Japón específicamente en kuho era de noche y la luna brillaba con intensidad en una casa lujosa se encontraba parado un joven castaño de unos 18 años de edad este estaba observando la luna desde una habitación grande en la cual se encontraban muchas cosas de las cuales destacaban 2 objetos que eran los Morfors de el castaño y de su esposa entonces el joven castaño empezaba a decir mientras miraba ambos Morfos

Es curioso como tu vida puede dar un giro de 360 grados es lo que he pensado desde hace algún tiempo atrás pero ahora que lo pienso ese gran giro ha sido para bien no es así querida *me volteaba para mirar a una pelirroja oji violeta* Es verdad querido nunca olvidare el gran cambio que ha tenido mi vida desde aquel día en el que te conocí *le abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda* lo recuerdas verdad Issei Así es aquel día el primer día en el que te conocí mi Rías* tomaba sus manos con dulzura mientras me volteaba y la miraba con mucho amor* recuerdas aquellos buenos y malos momentos que hemos vivido juntos superándolos por muy difíciles que fueron al final los vencíamos juntos *le miraba y le daba un beso*

Rías *le correspondía el beso con mucho amor mientras le miraba* Mi Ise *nos separábamos de aquel beso y nos mirábamos sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en nuestros rostros decíamos al unísono*

Rías e Issei: Te amo

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaban con mucho amor abrazados ambos miraban a la luna que iluminaban su habitación y a sus Morfors los cuales están en una vitrina de vidrio y así ambos esposos empezaban a recordar todo lo que habían pasado

 **Hace mucho tiempo atrás**

Se podía ver a un pequeño hyoudou Issei el cual estaba en el auto de sus padres el estaba jugando alegremente mientras sus padres le miraban con una gran felicidad toda la familia hyoudou estaban viajando como familia pero….la felicidad de la familia no duro mucho tiempo

De pronto el padre giro muy violentamente haciendo que la madre y el pequeño issei se asustaran y la esposa digiera

Esposa: Porque frenaste así de repente *lo decía asustada*

Entonces su esposo decía alarmado

¡!salgaaaaaan! al decir eso el padre tomo a su pequeño hijo y salieron del auto y unos momento después de que salieron del auto este exploto y la familia fue empujada por el aire de la explosión

Cuando toda la familia se había levantado se quedaron atónitos ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban

Unos seres que parecían ángeles pero eran diferentes ya que estos en vez de tener alas blancas y llenas de luz como se suponía que debería ser un ángel estos tenían alas negras además de que estaban otros seres que parecían humanos pero estos tenían unas alas de murciélago ambos seres se atacaban con mucha fuerza y furia y a la vez sus ataques les daban a todo lo que se moviera sin importar que fuera

La pareja de castaños al ver como esos seres empezaban a lanzar unas lanzas que estaban hechas de luz empezaron a correr mientras el pequeño castaño lloraba incontrolablemente su padre intentaba calmarle pero en ese momento una lanza de luz le atravesó su estómago y este cayó al piso muy fuertemente su esposa al ver lo que le paso a su esposo corrió hacia el e intentó levantarle pero este no tenia la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie ya que perdia mucha sangre y estaba agonizando en el piso y con sus ultimas fierzas le daba a su esposa al pequeño issei y antes de que muriera este le miro y le decía *cuida a nuestro hijo* *te…te a…amo* al decir esas ultimas palabras este había muerto su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como su esposo había muerto pero esta no tubo tiempo de llorar a su esposo ya que los ataques de ambos bandos aumentaban bruscamente entonces la madre del castaño comenzó a correr por el fuego cruzado explosiones se veían por doquier lo cual levanto mucho polvo y por lo tanto dificulto mucho la visión de la castaña pero en medio de tanto polvo distinguió una silueta alta con un sombrero ella pensaba que aquel señor le hiva a ayudar pero aquel hombre hizo todo lo contrario este había creado una lanza de luz y la había arrojado hacia la mujer y la lanza de luz atravesó la pierna de la madre del pequeño esta sin mas cayó al suelo soltando a su hijo y su hijo al ver tal escena empezó a llorar mientras se acercó a su madre diciéndole

Issei: Mama Mama levántate debemos huir mama mamaaaaaa ¡!

El pequeño issei gritaba con mucha fuerza para que su madre se levantara y este miraba a su pequeño hijo mientras decía

*Issei u….huye corre sálvate*

Estas palabras las decía con lágrimas en sus ojos pero su pequeño hijo no quería dejarla entonces su madre con todas sus fuerzas alejaba a su hijo y este lo último que vio de su madre fue una sonrisa y un *Te amo* después de eso una energía golpeo su cuerpo haciéndola desaparecer y el castaño gritaba desgarradoramente MAMAAAAAAAAA!

Entonces aquel hombre de sombrero al escuchar ese grito pensaba que aquel chiquillo era muy escandaloso entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo para matarle mientras el pequeño issei estaba llorando

La lanza de luz se acercaba a una velocidad muy grande y la lanza estando a centímetros de atravesar al castaño un poder mágico lo desvió haciendo que el pequeño se volteara a ver quién había hecho tal cosa y miro a un joven pelirrojo junto con una joven peli plateada los cuales miraron al ángel oscuro y este se había ido volando entonces ambos jóvenes se acercaron al castaño y le habían preguntado*estas bien* entonces el pequeño asintió en señal de que estaba bien entonces la peli plata le pregunto dónde estaban sus padre entonces el castaño al oír esa pregunta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas entonces el pelirrojo miro el cuerpo de su padre a lo lejos y al cuerpo de su madre o lo que quedaba de su cuerpo

Ambos jóvenes al ver eso se llenaron de una rabia tremenda entonces los jóvenes miraban al pequeño niño y ambos sintieron tanta pena por aquel niño ya que el les recordaba a una pequeña pelirroja que estaba en el inframundo pero entonces se había dado un choque de poderes muy fuerte y por consecuencia una ráfaga de poder se dirigía hacia ellos entonces la joven peli plateada tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos para protegerlo de la onda de poder mientras el pelirrojo les proteja con escudo mágico pero el poder generado era muy fuerte que sin que nadie se diese cuenta se abría un portal dimensional detrás de los 3

El pelirrojo ponía todo su poder para mantener el escudo mágico en pie pero de poco empezaba a ceder ante la onda entonces la peli plateada le dijo al pequeño que no se moviera de allí y el asintió y la joven le sonrió para luego ir a ayudarle al pelirrojo creando otro escudo mágico así resistiendo la onda pero el portal que se había formado creía mas y empezaba a atraer cosas el castaño al ver como ambos jóvenes hacían todo lo posible para protegerle este dio unos pasos atrás pero en ese momento el portal le atrapo y empezaba a arrástrale entonces el castaño pedía ayuda los jóvenes los cuales a voltearse y ver que un agujero se comenzaba a llevar al niño estos se alarmaron y la peli plateada deshizo el escudo mágico para ayudarle pero ya era demasiado tarde el portal lo había absorbido casi por completo entonces la peli plateada trato de agarrar su mano pero cuando se tocaron los dedos el portal lo había absorbido por completo haciendo que la peli plateada quedara con su mano extendida el pelirrojo al ver como ese pequeño niño había sido tragado por ese agujero este se llenó de una ira desmedida aunque le había conocido solo por unos momentos el solo imaginarse el dolor del pequeño al ver morir a sus padres delante de sus ojos era algo que no podía imaginar además de que al verle este sintió al momento una alma muy pura y esto era algo que no podía sentir en ningún humanos y poder sentirlo en ese pequeño niño le hacía pensar en que el era muy especial

Mientras pensaba eso la peli plateada había sido consumida por una ira más grande que la del pelirrojo entonces ella elevo su poder al máximo y creaba un escudo mágico que fue capaz de resistir la onda hasta el final

En un lugar muy extraño para ser precisos en un túnel dimensional se encontraba el pequeño issei este estaba inconsciente debido a todas las emociones fuertes que sufrió en ese momento este vagaba por el túnel errantemente pero entonces una luz lo consumió haciendo que este fuera a parar a una de las tantas dimensiones que estaban allí así habiéndose un portal expulsando al pequeño castaño en un lugar que parecía ser un templo que aparentemente estaba abandonado entonces empezaría a caer rápidamente desde una altura no tan grande pero para la edad del castaño era muy arriesgado pero lo que suavizaría su caída eran las hojas de los arboles aunque al momento de caer en el suelo este se haría algo de dañó así quedándose inmóvil por un tiempo hasta que un hombre que paseaba por ese lugar le vería y este se acercaría a él y viendo que estaba lastimado lo cargaría y lo llevaría adentro del templo


End file.
